Dziady/Poema/Część II
GUŚLARZ - STARZEC PIERWSZY z CHÓRU - CHÓR WIEŚNIAKÓW I WIEŚNIACZEK - KAPLICA, WIECZÓR There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Shakespeare Są dziwy w niebie i na ziemi, o których ani śniło się waszym filozofom. CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Zamknijcie drzwi od kaplicy : I stańcie dokoła truny; : Żadnej lampy, żadnej świécy, : W oknach zawieście całuny. : Niech księżyca jasność blada : Szczelinami tu nie wpada. : Tylko żwawo, tylko śmiało. STARZEC : Jak kazałeś, tak się stało. CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Czyscowe duszeczki! : W jakiejkolwiek świata stronie: : Czyli która w smole płonie, : Czyli marznie na dnie rzeczki, : Czyli dla dotkliwszej kary : W surowym wszczepiona drewnie, : Gdy ją w piecu gryzą żary, : I piszczy, i płacze rzewnie; : Każda spieszcie do gromady! : Gromada niech się tu zbierze! : Oto obchodzimy Dziady! : Zstępujcie w święty przybytek; : Jest jałmużna, są pacierze, : I jedzenie, i napitek. CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Podajcie mi garść kądzieli, : Zapalam ją; wy z pośpiechem, : Skoro płomyk w górę strzeli, : Pędźcie go z lekkim oddechem. : O tak, o tak, daléj, daléj, : Niech się na powietrzu spali. CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Naprzód wy z lekkimi duchy, : Coście śród tego padołu : Ciemnoty i zawieruchy, : Nędzy, płaczu i mozołu : Zabłysnęli i spłonęli : Jako ta garstka kądzieli. : Kto z was wietrznym błądzi szlakiem, : W niebieskie nie wzleciał bramy, : Tego lekkim, jasnym znakiem : Przyzywamy, zaklinamy. CHÓR : Mówcie, komu czego braknie, : Kto z was pragnie, kto z was łaknie. GUŚLARZ : Patrzcie, ach, patrzcie do góry, : Cóż tam pod sklepieniem świeci? : Oto złocistym pióry : Trzepioce się dwoje dzieci. : Jak listek z listkiem w powiewie, : Kręcą się pod cerkwi wierzchołkiem; : Jak gołąbek z gołąbkiem na drzewie, : Jak aniołek igra z aniołkiem. GUŚLARZ I STARZEC : Jak listek z listkiem w powiewie, : Kręcą się pod cerkwi wierzchołkiem; : Jak gołąbek z gołąbkiem na drzewie, : Tak aniołek igra z aniołkiem. ANIOŁEK (do jednej z wieśniaczek) : Do mamy lecim, do mamy. : Cóż to, mamo, nie znasz Józia? : Ja to Józio, ja ten samy, : A to siostra moja Rózia. : My teraz w raju latamy, : Tam nam lepiej niż u mamy. : Patrz, jakie główki w promieniu, : Ubiór z jutrzenki światełka, : A na oboim ramieniu : Jak u motylków skrzydełka. : W raju wszystkiego dostatek, : Co dzień to inna zabawka: : Gdzie stąpim, wypływa trawka, : Gdzie dotkniem, rozkwita kwiatek. : Lecz choć wszystkiego dostatek, : Dręczy nas nuda i trwoga. : Ach, mamo, dla twoich dziatek : Zamknięta do nieba droga! CHÓR : Lecz choć wszystkiego dostatek, : Dręczy ich nuda i trwoga. : Ach, mamo, dla twoich dziatek : Zamknięta do nieba droga! GUŚLARZ : Czego potrzebujesz, duszeczko, : Żeby się dostać do nieba? : Czy prosisz o chwałę Boga? : Czyli o przysmaczek słodki? : Są tu pączki, ciasta, mleczko : I owoce, i jagodki. : Czego potrzebujesz, duszeczko; : Żeby się dostać do nieba? ANIOŁEK : Nic nam, nic nam nie potrzeba. : Zbytkiem słodyczy na ziemi : Jesteśmy nieszczęśliwemi. : Ach, ja w mojem życiu całem : Nic gorzkiego nie doznałem. : Pieszczoty, łakotki, swawole, : A co zrobię, wszystko caca. : Śpiewać, skakać, wybiec w pole, : Urwać kwiatków dla Rozalki, : Oto była moja praca, : A jej praca stroić lalki. : Przylatujemy na Dziady : Nie dla modłów i biesiady, : Niepotrzebna msza ofiarna; : Nie o pączki, mleczka, chrusty,- : Prosim gorczycy dwa ziarna; : A ta usługa tak marna : Stanie za wszystkie odpusty. : Bo słuchajcie i zważcie u siebie, : Że według Bożego rozkazu: : Kto nie doznał goryczy ni razu, : Ten nie dozna słodyczy w niebie. CHÓR : Bo słuchajmy i zważmy u siebie, : Że według Bożego rozkazu: : Kto nie doznał goryczy ni razu, : Ten nie dozna słodyczy w niebie. GUŚLARZ : Aniołku, duszeczko! : Czego chciałeś, macie obie. : To ziarneczko, to ziarneczko, : Teraz z Bogiem idźcie sobie. : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha. : Widzicie Pański krzyż? : Nie chcecie jadła, napoju, : Zostawcież nas w pokoju! : A kysz, a kysz! CHÓR : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha. : Widzicie Pański krzyż? : Nie chcecie jadła, napoju, : Zostawcież nas w pokoju; : A kysz, a kysz! (Widmo znika) GUŚLARZ : Już straszna północ przybywa, : Zamykajcie drzwi na kłódki; : Weźcie smolny pęk łuczywa, : Stawcie w środku kocioł wódki. : A gdy laską skinę z dala, : Niechaj się wódka zapala. : Tylko żwawo, tylko śmiało. STARZEC : Jużem gotów. GUŚLARZ : Daję hasło. STARZEC : Buchnęło, zawrzało : I zgasło. CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Dalej wy z najcięższym duchem, : Coście do tego padołu : Przykuci zbrodni łańcuchem : Z ciałem i duszą pospołu. : Choć zgon lepiankę rozkruszy, : Choć was anioł śmierci woła, : Żywot z cielesnej katuszy : Dotąd wydrzeć się nie zdoła. : Jeżeli karę tak srogą : Ludzie nieco zwolnić mogą : I zbawić piekielnej jamy, : Której jesteście tak blisko: : Was wzywamy, zaklinamy : Przez żywioł wasz, przez ognisko! CHÓR : Mówcie, komu czego braknie, : Kto z was pragnie, kto z was łaknie? GŁOS (za oknem) : Hej, kruki, sowy, orlice! : O wy przeklęte żarłoki! : Puśćcie mnie tu pod kaplicę, : Puśćcie mnie choć na dwa kroki. GUŚLARZ : Wszelki duch! jakaż potwora! : Widzicie w oknie upiora? : Jak kość na polu wybladły; : Patrzcie! patrzcie, jakie lice! : W gębie dym i błyskawice, : Oczy na głowę wysiadły, : Świecą jak węgle w popiele. : Włos rozczochrany na czele. : A jak suchy snop cierniowy : Płonąc miotłę ognia ciska, : Tak od potępieńca głowy : Z trzaskiem sypią się iskrzyska. GUŚLARZ I STARZEC : A jak suchy snop cierniowy : Płonąc miotłę ognia ciska, : Tak od potępieńca głowy : Z trzaskiem sypią się iskrzyska. WIDMO (zza okna) : Dzieci! nie znacie mnie, dzieci? : Przypatrzcie się tylko z bliska, : Przypomnijcie tylko sobie! : Ja nieboszczyk pan wasz, dzieci! : Wszak to moja była wioska. : Dziś ledwo rok mija trzeci, : Jak mnie złożyliście w grobie. : Ach, zbyt ciężka ręka boska! : Jestem w złego ducha mocy, : Okropne cierpię męczarnie. : Kędy noc ziemię ogarnie, : Tam idę szukając nocy; : A uciekając od słońca : Tak pędzę żywot tułaczy, : A nie znajdę błędom końca. : Wiecznych głodów jestem pastwą; : A któż mię nakarmić raczy? : Szarpie mię żarłoczne ptastwo; : A któż będzie mój obrońca? : Nie masz, nie masz mękom końca! CHÓR : Szarpie go żarłoczne ptastwo, : A któż mu będzie obrońca? : Nie masz, nie masz mękom końca! GUŚLARZ : A czegoż potrzeba dla duszy, : Aby uniknąć katuszy? : Czy prosisz o chwałę nieba? : Czy o poświęcone gody? : Jest dostatkiem mleka, chleba, : Są owoce i jagody. : Mów, czego trzeba dla duszy, : Aby się dostać do nieba? WIDMO : Do nieba?... bluźnisz daremnie.. : O nie! ja nie chcę do nieba; : Ja tylko chcę, żeby ze mnie : Prędzej się dusza wywlekła. : Stokroć wolę pójść do piekła, : Wszystkie męki zniosę snadnie; : Wolę jęczeć w piekle na dnie, : Niż z duchami nieczystemi : Błąkać się wiecznie po ziemi, : Widzieć dawnych uciech ślady, : Pamiątki dawnej szkarady; : Od wschodu aż do zachodu, : Od zachodu aż do wschodu : Umierać z pragnienia, z głodu : I karmić drapieżne ptaki. : Lecz niestety! wyrok taki, : Że dopóty w ciele muszę : Potępioną włóczyć duszę, : Nim kto z was, poddani moi, : Pożywi mię i napoi. : Ach, jak mnie pragnienie pali; : Gdyby mała wody miarka! : Ach! gdybyście mnie podali : Choćby dwa pszenicy ziarka! CHÓR : Ach, jak go pragnienie pali! : Gdyby mała wody miarka! : Ach, gdybyśmy mu podali : Choćby dwa pszenicy ziarka! CHÓR PTAKÓW NOCNYCH : Darmo żebrze, darmo płacze: : My tu czarnym korowodem, : Sowy, kruki i puchacze, : Niegdyś, panku, sługi twoje. : Któreś ty pomorzył głodem, : Zjemy pokarmy, wypijem napoje. : Hej, sowy, puchacze, kruki, : Szponami, krzywymi dzioby : Szarpajmy jadło na sztuki! : Chociażbyś trzymał już w gębie, : I tam ja szponę zagłębię; : Dostanę aż do wątroby. : Nie znałeś litości, panie! : Hej, sowy, puchacze, kruki, : I my nie znajmy litości: : Szarpajmy jadło na sztuki, : A kiedy jadła nie stanie, : Szarpajmy ciało na sztuki, : Niechaj nagie świecą kości. KRUK : Nie lubisz umierać z głodu! : A pomnisz, jak raz w jesieni : Wszedłem do twego ogrodu? : Gruszka dojrzewa, jabłko się czerwieni; : Trzy dni nic nie miałem w ustach, : Otrząsnąłem jabłek kilka. : Lecz ogrodnik skryty w chrustach : Zaraz narobił hałasu : I poszczuł psami jak wilka. : Nie przeskoczyłem tarasu, : Dopędziła mię obława; : Przed panem toczy się sprawa, : O co? o owoce z lasu, : Które na wspólną wygodę : Bóg dał jak ogień i wodę. : Ale pan gniewny zawoła: : "Potrzeba dać przykład grozy". : Zbiegł się lud z całego sioła, : Przywiązano mnie do sochy, : Zbito dziesięć pęków łozy. : Każdą kość, jak z kłosa żyto, : Jak od suchych strąków grochy, : Od skóry mojej odbito! : Nie znałeś litości, panie! CHÓR PTAKÓW : Hej, sowy, puchacze, kruki, : I my nie znajmy litości! : Szarpajmy jadło na sztuki; : A kiedy jadła nie stanie, : Szarpajmy ciało na sztuki, : Niechaj nagie świecą kości! SOWA : Nie lubisz umierać z głodu! : Pomnisz, jak w kucyją samą, : Pośród najtęższego chłodu, : Stałam z dziecięciem pod bramą. : Panie! wołałam ze łzami, : Zlituj się nad sierotami! : Mąż mój już na tamtym świecie, : Córkę zabrałeś do dwora, : Matka w chacie leży chora, : Przy piersiach maleńkie dziecię. : Panie, daj nam zapomogę, : Bo dalej wyżyć nie mogę! : Ale ty, panie, bez duszy! : Hulając w pjanej ochocie, : Przewalając się po złocie, : Hajdukowi rzekłeś z cicha: : "Kto tam gościom trąbi w uszy? : Wypędź żebraczkę, do licha". : Posłuchał hajduk niecnota, : Za włosy wywlekł za wrota! : Wepchnął mię z dzieckiem do śniegu! : Zbita i przeziębła srodze, : Nie mogłam znaleźć noclegu; : Zmarzłam z dziecięciem na drodze. : Nie znałeś litości, panie! CHÓR PTAKÓW : Hej, sowy, puchacze, kruki, : I my nie znajmy litości! : Szarpajmy jadło na sztuki, : A kiedy jadła nie stanie, : Szarpajmy ciało na sztuki, : Niechaj nagie świecą kości! WIDMO : Nie ma, nie ma dla mnie rady! : Darmo podajesz talerze, : Co dasz, to ptastwo zabierze. : Nie dla mnie, nie dla mnie Dziady! : Tak, muszę dręczyć się wiek wiekiem, : Sprawiedliwe zrządzenia Boże! : Bo kto nie był ni razu człowiekiem, : Temu człowiek nic nie pomoże. CHÓR : Tak, musisz dręczyć się wiek wiekiem, : Sprawiedliwe zrządzenia Boże! : Bo kto nie był ni razu człowiekiem, : Temu człowiek nic nie pomoże. GUŚLARZ : Gdy nic tobie nie pomoże, : Idźże sobie precz, nieboże. : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W Imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha. : Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? : Nie bierzesz jadła, napoju? : Zostawże nas w pokoju! : A kysz, a kysz! CHÓR : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha. : Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? : Nie bierzesz jadła, napoju? : Zostawże nas w pokoju! : A kysz, a kysz! (Widmo znika) GUŚLARZ : Podajcie mi, przyjaciele, : Ten wianek na koniec laski. : Zapalam święcone ziele, : W górę dymy, w górę blaski! CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Teraz wy, pośrednie duchy, : Coście u tego padołu : Ciemnoty i zawieruchy : Żyłyście z ludźmi pospołu; : Lecz, od ludzkiej wolne skazy, : Żyłyście nie nam, nie światu, : Jako te cząbry i ślazy, : Ni z nich owocu, ni kwiatu. : Ani się ukarmi zwierzę, : Ani się człowiek ubierze; : Lecz w wonne skręcone wianki : Na ścianie wiszą wysoko. : Tak wysoko, o ziemianki, : Była wasza pierś i oko! : Która dotąd z czystym skrzydłem : Niebieskiej nie przeszła bramy, : Was tym światłem i kadzidłem : Zapraszamy, zaklinamy. CHÓR : Mówcie, komu czego braknie, : Kto z was pragnie, kto z was łaknie. GUŚLARZ : A toż czy obraz Bogarodzicy? : Czyli anielska postać? : Jak lekkim rzutem obręcza : Po obłokach zbiega tęcza, : By z jeziora wody dostać, : Tak ona świeci w kaplicy. : Do nóg biała spływa szata, : Włos z wietrzykami swawoli, : Po jagodach uśmiech lata, : Ale w oczach łza niedoli. GUŚLARZ I STARZEC : Do nóg biała spływa szata, : Włos z wietrzykami swawoli; : Po jagodach uśmiech lata, : Ale w oczach łza niedoli. GUŚLARZ I DZIEWCZYNA GUŚLARZ : Na głowie ma kraśny wianek, : W ręku zielony badylek, : A przed nią bieży baranek, : A nad nią leci motylek. : Na baranka bez ustanku : Woła: baś, baś, mój baranku, : Baranek zawsze z daleka: : Motylka rózeczką goni : I już, już trzyma go w dłoni; : Motylek zawsze ucieka. DZIEWCZYNA : Na głowie mam kraśny wianek. : W ręku zielony badylek, : Przede mną bieży baranek, : Nade mną leci motylek. : Na baranka bez ustanku : Wołam: baś, baś, mój baranku, : Baranek zawsze z daleka; : Motylka rózeczką gonię : I już, już chwytam go w dłonie; : Motylek zawsze ucieka. DZIEWCZYNA : Tu niegdyś w wiosny poranki : Najpiękniejsza z tego sioła, : Zosia pasając baranki : Skacze i śpiewa wesoła. : La la la la. : Oleś za gołąbków parę : Chciał raz pocałować w usta; : Lecz i prośbę, i ofiarę : Wyśmiała dziewczyna pusta. : La la la la. : Józio dał wstążkę pasterce, : Antoś oddał swoje serce; : Lecz i z Józia, i z Antosia : Śmieje się pierzchliwa Zosia. : La la la la. : Tak, Zosią byłam, dziewczyną z tej wioski, : Imię moje u was głośne, : Że chociaż piękna, nie chciałam zamęścia : I dziewiętnastą przeigrawszy wiosnę, : Umarłam nie znając troski : Ani prawdziwego szczęścia. : Żyłam na świecie; lecz, ach! nie dla świata! : Myśl moja, nazbyt skrzydlata, : Nigdy na ziemskiej nie spoczęła błoni. : Za lekkim zefirkiem goni, : Za muszką, za kraśnym wiankiem, : Za motylkiem, za barankiem; : Ale nigdy za kochankiem. : Pieśni i fletów słuchałam rada: : Często, kiedy sama pasę, : Do tych pasterzy goniłam stada, : Którzy mą wielbili krasę; : Lecz żadnego nie kochałam. : Za to po śmierci nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, : Nieznajomym ogniem pałam; : Choć sobie igram do woli, : Latam, gdzie wietrzyk zawieje, : Nic mię nie smuci, nic mię nie boli, : Jakie chcę, wyrabiam cuda. : Przędę sobie z tęczy rąbki, : Z przezroczystych łez poranku : Tworzę motylki, gołąbki. : Przecież nie wiem, skąd ta nuda: : Wyglądam kogoś za każdym szelestem, : Ach, i zawsze sama jestem! : Przykro mi, że bez ustanku : Wiatr mną jak piórkiem pomiata. : Nie wiem, czy jestem z tego, czy z tamtego świata : Gdzie się przybliżam, zaraz wiatr oddali, : Pędzi w górę, w dół, z ukosa: : Tak pośród pierzchliwej fali : Wieczną przelatując drogę, : Ani wzbić się pod niebiosa, : Ani ziemi dotknąć nie mogę. CHÓR : Tak pośród pierzchliwej fali : Przez wieczne lecąc bezdroże, : Ani wzbić się pod niebiosa, : Ani dotknąć ziemi nie może. GUŚLARZ : Czego potrzebujesz, duszeczko, : Żeby się dostać do nieba? : Czy prosisz o chwałę Boga, : Czy o przysmaczek słodki? : Są tu pączki, ciasta, mleczko, : I owoce, i jagodki. : Czego potrzebujesz, duszeczko, : Żeby się dostać do nieba? DZIEWCZYNA : Nic mnie, nic mnie nie potrzeba! : Niechaj podbiegą młodzieńce, : Niech mię pochwycą za ręce, : Niechaj przyciągną do ziemi, : Niech poigram chwilkę z niemi. : Bo słuchajcie i zważcie u siebie, : Że według Bożego rozkazu: : Kto nie dotknął ziemi ni razu, : Ten nigdy nie może być w niebie. CHÓR : Bo słuchajmy i zważmy u siebie, : Że według Bożego rozkazu: : Kto nie dotknął ziemi ni razu, : Ten nigdy nie może być w niebie. GUŚLARZ (do kilku wieśniaków) : Darmo bieżycie; to są marne cienie, : Darmo rączki ściąga biedna, : Wraz ją spędzi wiatru tchnienie. : Lecz nie płacz, piękna dziewico! : Oto przed móją źrzenicą : Odkryto przyszłe wyroki: : Jeszcze musisz sama jedna : Latać z wiatrem przez dwa roki, : A potem staniesz za niebieskim progiem. : Dziś modlitwa nic nie zjedna. : Lećże sobie z Panem Bogiem. : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha! : Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? : Nie chciałaś jadła, napoju? : Zostawże nas w pokoju. : A kysz, a kysz! CHÓR : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha! : Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? : Nie chciałaś jadła, napoju? : Zostawże nas w pokoju. : A kysz, a kysz! (Dziewica znika) GUŚLARZ : Teraz wszystkie dusze razem, : Wszystkie i każdą z osobna, : Ostatnim wołam rozkazem! : Dla was ta biesiada drobna; : Garście maku, soczewicy : Rzucam w każdy róg kaplicy. CHÓR : Bierzcie, czego której braknie, : Która pragnie, która łaknie. GUŚLARZ : Czas odemknąć drzwi kaplicy. : Zapalcie lampy i świécy. : Przeszła północ, kogut pieje, : Skończona straszna ofiara, : Czas przypomnieć ojców dzieje. : Stójcie... CHÓR : Cóż to? GUŚLARZ : Jeszcze mara! CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ (do jednej z wieśniaczek) : Pasterko, ot tam w żałobie... : Wstań, bo czy mi się wydaje, : Czy ty usiadłaś na grobie? : Dziatki! patrzajcie, dla Boga! : Wszak to zapada podłoga : I blade widmo powstaje; : Zwraca stopy ku pasterce, : I stanęło tuż przy boku. : Zwraca lice ku pasterce, : Białe lice i obsłony, : Jako śnieg po nowym roku. : Wzrok dziki i zasępiony : Utopił całkiem w jej oku. : Patrzcie, ach, patrzcie na serce! : Jaka to pąsowa pręga, : Tak jakby pąsowa wstęga : Albo jak sznurkiem korale, : Od piersi aż do nóg sięga. : Co to jest, nie zgadnę wcale! : Pokazał ręką na serce, : Lecz nic nie mówi pasterce. CHÓR : Co to jest, nie zgadniem wcale. : Pokazał ręką na serce, : Lecz nic nie mówi pasterce. GUŚLARZ : Czego potrzebujesz, duchu młody? : Czy prosisz o chwałę nieba? : Czyli o święcone gody? : Jest dostatkiem mleka, chleba, : Są owoce i jagody. : Czego potrzebujesz, duchu młody, : Żeby się dostać do nieba? (Widmo milczy) CHÓR : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : Odpowiadaj, maro blada! : Cóż to, nic nie odpowiada? CHÓR : Cóż to, nic nie odpowiada? GUŚLARZ : Gdy gardzisz mszą i pierogiem, : Idźże sobie z Panem Bogiem; : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha! : Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? : Nie chciałeś jadła, napoju? : Zostawże nas w pokoju. : A kysz, a kysz! (Widmo stoi) CHÓR : A kto prośby nie posłucha, : W imię Ojca, Syna, Ducha! : Czy widzisz Pański krzyż? : Nie chciałeś jadła, napoju? : Zostawże nas w pokoju. : A kysz, a kysz! GUŚLARZ : Przebóg! cóż to za szkarada? : Nie odchodzi i nie gada! CHÓR : Nie odchodzi i nie gada! GUŚLARZ : Duszo przeklęta czy błoga, : Opuszczaj święte obrzędy! : Oto roztwarta podłoga, : Kędy wszedłeś, wychodź tędy. : Bo cię przeklnę w imię Boga, (po pauzie) : Precz stąd na lasy, na rzeki, : I zgiń, przepadnij na wieki! (Widmo stoi) : Przebóg! cóż to za szkarada? : I milczy, i nie przepada! CHÓR : I milczy, i nie przepada! GUŚLARZ : Darmo proszę, darmo gromię, : On się przeklęctwa nie boi. : Dajcie kropidło z ołtarza... : Nie pomaga i kropidło! : Bo utrapione straszydło : Jak stanęło, tak i stoi, : Niemo, głucho, nieruchomie, : Jak kamień pośród cmentarza. CHÓR : Bo utrapione straszydło : Jak stanęło, tak i stoi, : Niemo, głucho, nieruchomie, : Jak kamień pośród cmentarza. : Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, : Co to będzie, co to będzie? GUŚLARZ : To jest nad rozum człowieczy! : Pasterko! znasz tę osobę? : W tym są jakieś straszne rzeczy. : Po kim ty nosisz żałobę? : Wszak mąż i rodzina zdrowa? : Cóż to! nie mówisz i słowa? : Spojrzyj, odezwij się przecię! : Czyś ty martwa, moje dziecię? : Czegoż uśmiechasz się, czego? : Co w nim widzisz wesołego? CHÓR : Czegoż uśmiechasz się, czego? : Co w nim widzisz wesołego? GUŚLARZ : Daj mnie stułę i gromnicę, : Zapalę, jeszcze poświęcę... : Próżno palę, próżno święcę, : Nie znika przeklęta dusza. : Weźcie pasterkę pod ręce, : Wyprowadźcie za kaplicę. : Czegoż uśmiechasz się, czego? : Co w nim widzisz powabnego? CHÓR : Czegoż oglądasz się? czego? : Co w nim widzisz powabnego? GUŚLARZ : Przebóg, widmo kroku rusza! : Gdzie my z nią, on za nią wszędzie... : Co to będzie, co to będzie? CHÓR : Gdzie my z nią, on za nią wszędzie. : Co to będzie, co to będzie? Dziady4